Puckelberry Drabbles
by SneakyNinjaShoes
Summary: I just wanted to get a tiny collection of drabbles somewhere.
1. Eli's hair

The greatest sound that he could ever her was being drowned out by the second greatest sound. "Noah!" His wife's ear drum splitting scream pierced his ears. "Yeah babe?" He said chuckling. "Noah Eli Puckerman!" His three year old son squealed while running to get to his father. Puck picked up his son who was sporting a newly cut mowhawk by his uncle Sam(no pun intended even if it is awesome.) who was more worried about what Rachel would do to him than the level of badassness Puck's kid would achieve. Puck walked to the living room where his wife was pacing back and forth. "Did you call us babe?" he asked putting his signature smirk on. She stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips while turning towards her husband and son. "Just because you have the same initials doesn't mean I was talking to the both of you. I was talking to the boy without the ridiculous haircut that his father worshipped for almost twenty eight years!" she had said the last part while narrowing her eyes at the younger Puckerman. "Mommy my hair is badass now like daddy!" the younger Puckerman yelled. Rachel just continued to glare while she told Eli to go play trucks in his room. "Babe don't do that shit with your face, Kurt said it will give you creases in your face or some shit." Puck quipped. Rachel stopped glaring and walked over to her husband and whacked him upside his head. "Why on earth would even think about or mention the word badass to our son?" Puck put his hands up in defense. "Babe the kid needed a haircut and I went to Sam cause I don't have to pay you know how Sam has pictures of us in high school and college and Eli said he wanted the haircut I had. Sam said no but Eli pouted and you know no one can resist that kid's pout so it happened." Puck said with rushed words. Rachel looked up at her husband. "Well he does look like a three year-old Noah Puckerman but he is way more adorable." She said grinning. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her chastely. "I remember you telling me that you liked me when we were three." He smugly said. Rachel sighed and said "Go before badass gets stuck inside my sons' vocabulary." She pushed him toward their son's room while laughing.


	2. New York

**A/N: I know I didn't write my author's note in the first drabble but I would just like to say that I'm dedicating this set to my friends Magz and Thom because without them I wouldn't even publish a thing online so thanks guys enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave me prompts in the reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did I would have the fandom write it. **

Puck knows he messed up really badly. Anyone could tell. He's sitting outside in her dads' hallway banging his head against her door. "Rach baby please just unlock the door so we can talk." He said letting that hang in the air before speaking again. "Fine I'll just have to start singing 'Sweet Caroline'." He rested his head back against the door. "Where it began", he started slowly, "I can't begin to know when but then I know it's growing strong, wasn't the spring, and spring became the summer." Before he got to the next part the door's lock clicked open. He fell back into her room. He looked up and saw her kneeling next to him. He put his hand on her thigh. "You wanna talk now?" He asks her looking into her eyes. She opens her mouth but no words seem to come out so she just shakes her head no. "Babe we need to talk, I know I was wrong in what I said it's just that we are graduating in a week and I don't know if I want to go to New York." Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Noah I don't understand why not it's a great place and there is excellent opportunity's there for you." He sighed and sat at up. "Rach I know that it is just that it might be a little hard going to Boston University if I live in New York." Puck smiled. This was his plan from the beginning. Say something bad about New York, get her mad, and surprise her with the college you are going to go to. Best plan ever. Rachel looked at him with confusion then realization of what he said. She hugged him. "Noah you got into Boston I'm so proud of you!" She said peppering his face with kisses. "Yup and I'm gonna be only a train and a bus ride away."


End file.
